It is known that several transmitters can be connected to a GPS antenna through amplifiers. For this passive splitters, e.g. Wilkinson splitters with four GPS outputs are used. If the GPS antenna breaks down in such a setting, all transmitters connected to it cannot broadcast anymore. Another frequent disadvantage concerns the mounting of transmitter antennas on a transmitter pole assigned to a transmitter location, if a number of transmitters are operated with this pole and many GPS-antennas must be mounted on this pole. Lack of space on the pole quite often poses a serious impairment, which results in relatively high mounting costs.